


When Your Boyfriend is Sick

by MadameBizarre



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Cultural Differences, In which Yuuri & Victor embarrass their son Yuri, M/M, Post-Series, Russian Music, VictUuri, Victor may be an elegant skater but he also is tough Russian man, Yuuri becoming accustomed to Russia, not to say Yuuri isnt strong but this isn't his home of Japan
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 22:37:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11171520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBizarre/pseuds/MadameBizarre
Summary: While sick with his loving fiance to care for him, Yuuri is introduced to one of Viktor's favorite bands and witnesses how being in one's home country brings out other sides of one's character never seen before.Inspired from the bands: KINO / Viktor Tsoi, t.A.T.u. and Leningrad





	When Your Boyfriend is Sick

“This is vodka.”

Viktor’s grin and nod tells him that it is no joke: his fiance intends for him to drink alcohol to cure his sickness. All he had asked for was some medicine to help with his sore throat, but instead he was tossed the glass bottle -- fumbling to grab it with his slender fingers so suddenly. It’s warm too, like it’s been sitting in the hot sun for few hours, but most likely it’s been in the cabinet that is directly across from their kitchen window. Nonetheless, Yuuri is left with his face confused -- like everytime Viktor introduces him to something Russian.

“Da, it’s good for killing the germs, just add some garlic in it.” He stands from his place on the floor and goes into the kitchenette.

From there all Yuuri can hear is the shuffling of cabinets, but his mind is on the fact that he may have to drink one of Viktor’s many Russian remedies. Garlic in such a strong spirit does not sound like his cup of tea (which admittedly would be better in his opinion).

“Uhmmm, I appreciate the effort Viktor, but I’m sure some medicine could --”

“Nonsense, nonsense! If you don’t like the garlic, then you can drink it in some tea with honey, I personally preferred that, but my mama always had garlic in the house.” It’s a relief when the burner is clicked on and Viktor reappears without anything in hand. He sits back on the floor near their stereo, fiddling with his multiple cassettes and CD’s that are stacked around him.

Yuuri was unaware that his boyfriend was such a lover of collecting those kinds of things, most people in the Japanese man’s life were always buying music digitally, but on the first day he and Viktor had moved in together he’d been in awe at the box filled with what many would now call ‘vintage’ cassettes. Even the cover art on the CD cases were aesthetic worthy with the colors fading and paper crinkled in the plastic as if they have seen rough handling; he assumed the cause of damage was from moving employees rather than Viktor’s own hands. The love for music was no shocker though, all ice skaters adored listening to playlists and picturing a program compatible with the feel of it, but these choices of music did not look like Viktor’s skating mixes.

“You don’t have to stay here with me, you should go out with Yurio to train.”

“Nyet, I would have no fun without you.”

That made him feel guilty, but the overwhelming warmth from such a loving gesture is stronger; with the trust they have in one another, Yuuri is secure in knowing his fiance is not lying, nor should he feel bad for keeping him inside. So he continues to lay there on their sofa, safe and cozy in two fluffy blankets with Makkachin napping on his lap as a comfortable warm weight. It beats being outside in the cold that is Saint Petersburg currently.

A whistle from the kettle has Viktor gone once more, only to return with two mugs of piping hot water with a tea bag in each, and a bottle of honey. He settles on his knees in front of the coffee table where Yuuri can reach and his box of tissues alongside aspirins are placed.

“What are doing over there with the radio?” The sick man watches as Viktor takes the Vodka from him and pours a bit into the tea (gross), followed by two hefty squeezes of honey (good).

Viktor’s head is bowed as he concentrates of stirring the contents of one mug (Yuuri knows that one is meant for him), only his eyes shift up to his boyfriend, then he turns attention to their sound system. “Oh, I was getting some music ready for us. Good sounds will help you feel better.”

He then lifts the mug for the sick man to take. Once Yuuri is blowing on his drink, the the Russian scoots back towards his old spot and presses the play button. Looking victorious, Viktor is back in a flash to his mug of tea, giving it a few stirs (less than he did for the Japanese man’s). He looks so cheery, Yuuri does not care that he can not understand the lyrics wafting through the air, instead he focuses on appreciating it’s general sound. The beat was simple, gentle even, and the lead singer’s voice was deep, from his throat almost. It was sort of like Viktor’s own which was all the more reason for Yuuri to savor the sound.

“What’s the song? I can’t completely understand.” He smiles.

His fiance is playfully bobbing his head side to side, not stopping as he takes a sip from his tea. “He’s singing about feeling sad that his girlfriend is sick, so she can’t go out with him since she is bedridden.”

“How ironic, hm?”

The small laugh that shakes Viktor’s shoulders is honestly all Yuuri needs to get better soon, so he takes a gulp of his drink that has been sitting in his hands idly. The taste is not bad, but the vodka portion has his throat tingling enough that he clears it twice; with his father’s genes passed on to him it is embarrassingly soothing to feel that light burn and even want more. It rids his throat of the soreness, numbing it enough that he can finally cough without _too_ much pain in his chest. Unfortunately that means his phlegm can finally be hacked up, forcing him to reach for the box of tissues on the table.

“Yes it is -- are you okay, Yuenka?”

“Yeah, your remedy is working wonders already.” Viktor is not entirely worried, if anything he looks smug -- using one of his many pet names to only soften the proudness on his face. Of course it works wonders, it was _his_ idea and Russian approved -- any doubts Yuuri may have had initially are now gone. Such a handsome expression on his face, the sick man admits his boyfriend has made a good call and he takes another gulp (washing down whatever phlegm is still in his throat -- _GROSS_ ).

“But yes, this is KINO, they’re a beloved band here in Russia! Their lead singer is Viktor Tsoi -- and no, that is not why I enjoy the band either, it’s a common first name.”

The Japanese Man clears his throat once more before setting his drink down; by now Makkachin is awake by the harsh sound, and jumps off the sofa in search for another spot to lay in. The sun has already fallen though, so there is no warm rays peaking through the windows to bath in for the pooch. He finds respite in the couple’s shared room, slipping under the covers for warmth.

Yuuri stretches out his legs, now free of the weight on them yet missing the warmth it brought. “I really enjoy them, maybe we can do a program to this song.” It’s more of a fun idea than a possible reality -- the song lacks much of tempo to plan any jumps to, its much too relaxed in his opinion.

“Mmmm,” Viktor takes another sip, twisting his torso to eye the stereo as the song begins to fade into an end. The next song begins to play when he turns his face towards Yuuri again, a truly happy grin crinkling the corner of his eyes and lifting his cheeks in to the handsome smile that seems to be reserved solely for his fiance.

“I have many more of their albums, we can find one for us somewhere.”

**Author's Note:**

> Made the doc back in March while I was listening to my playlist of Кино́'s music. I was fortunately introduced to them by a good friend back in like 2013 & ever since then I've been addicted to Tsoi's voice. They are an iconic band in Russian history & I suggest listening to their well known album Blood Type (if you play GTV you'll have heard the titular song 'Blood Type'). That same friend introduced me to the (not) gay duo of t.A.T.u. which I'm sure many of you are familiar with by their song 'All The Things She Said'. Then sometime later I got into the other Russian band Leningrad who has a dozen catchy songs.
> 
> Anyways, each chapter is inspired by a song from those three bands-- I had wanted to make it merely from the KINO song, but God do I love Russian music and cinema. I also gained inspiration from the movie Syostry (KINO music was used in it), The Needle (Tsoi was the Star of it & had KINO doing the music), and I skimmed around the 1997 Brother movies.
> 
> Chapter One is obviously the song[ 'When Your Girlfriend is Sick' by KINO & Viktor Tsoi.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZQcOJix0Lq0)  
> Chapter Two will involve the song ['Not Gonna Get Us' by t.A.T.u. ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sZV9A_gJzQI)  
> Chapter Three will use the song [ 'I love you' by Leningrad](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BkSXpCiZlWo) (bad quality sorry), & their song [ 'fish'](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a-CnWwbeetE)


End file.
